Pidgeot
Pidgeot (Japanese: ピジョット Pijiyotto) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I that is the final-stage evolution of Pidgey. Biology Physiology Pidgeot resembles a large, feathery bird with huge wings. It has brightly colored feathers on its body and head like the shape of a flare of fire. It is easily confused with Pidgeotto, because the only difference without a relative size comparison is that Pigeot's tail and head hair coloring switch from those of Pidgeotto's. Behavior Pidgeot is even more dangerous than its previous evolutionary stage. This is because it is larger and more aggressive than Pidgeotto, enabling it to catch much bigger prey. A favorite target is Magikarp, which Pidgeot can spot from a great distance. Trainers should be very careful when approaching this Pokémon in the wild. Special abilities Pidgeot is a powerful flier, capable of creating whirlwinds strong enough to bend trees. At maximum velocity, it can reach speeds of Mach 2 (around 1522.2 mph). Pidgeot can also fly faster than Staraptor if it wanted to. With its powerful claws and strength, it can pick up almost any foe. Evolution Pidgeot evolves from Pidgeotto at Level 36, and is the final evolution of Pidgey. Pidgeot also gained a Mega Evolution in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Game Info Game Locations |border= |redblue=Evolve Pidgeotto |rbrarity=None |yellow=Evolve Pidgeotto |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Evolve Pidgeotto |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Pidgeotto |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Pidgeotto |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Pidgeotto |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Pidgeotto |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Pidgeotto |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Pidgeotto |bwrarity=None |xy=Evolve Pidgeotto |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire=Evolve Pidgeotto |orasrarity=None}} Side Game Locations |Trozei=Endless Level 52, 72, Forever Level 1, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Pidgeotto |PMD2=Concealed Ruins (21-29BF), World Abyss (21-27BF), Mt. Mistral (1-19F) |Ranger3=Forest Temple |Rumble=Windy Prairie}} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=When hunting, it skims the surface of water at high speed to pick off unwary prey such as Magikarp. |yellow=This Pokémon flies at Mach 2 speed, seeking prey. Its large talons are feared as wicked weapons. |gold=Its well-developed chest muscles make it strong enough to whip up a gusty windstorm with just a few flaps. |silver=It spreads its beautiful wings wide to frighten its enemies. It can fly at Mach 2 speed. |crystal=Its outstanding vision allows it to spot splashing Magikarp, even while flying at 3300 feet. |ruby=This Pokémon has a dazzling plumage of beautifully glossy feathers. Many Trainers are captivated by the striking beauty of the feathers on its head, compelling them to choose Pidgeot as their Pokémon. |sapphire=This Pokémon has a dazzling plumage of beautifully glossy feathers. Many Trainers are captivated by the striking beauty of the feathers on its head, compelling them to choose Pidgeot as their Pokémon. |emerald=This Pokémon has gorgeous, glossy feathers. Many trainers are so captivated by the beautiful feathers on its head that they choose Pidgeot as their Pokémon. |firered=It spreads its gorgeous wings widely to intimidate enemies. It races through the skies at Mach-2 speed. |leafgreen=When hunting, it skims the surface of water at high speed to pick off unwary prey such as Magikarp. |diamond=By flapping its wings with all its might, Pidgeot can make a gust of wind capable of bending tall trees. |pearl=By flapping its wings with all its might, Pidgeot can make a gust of wind capable of bending tall trees. |platinum=By flapping its wings with all its might, Pidgeot can make a gust of wind capable of bending tall trees. |heartgold=Its well-developed chest muscles make it strong enough to whip up a gusty windstorm with just a few flaps. |soulsilver=It spreads its beautiful wings wide to frighten its enemies. It can fly at Mach 2 speed. |black=By flapping its wings with all its might, Pidgeot can make a gust of wind capable of bending tall trees. |white=By flapping its wings with all its might, Pidgeot can make a gust of wind capable of bending tall trees. |black 2=By flapping its wings with all its might, Pidgeot can make a gust of wind capable of bending tall trees. |white 2=By flapping its wings with all its might, Pidgeot can make a gust of wind capable of bending tall trees. |x=When hunting, it skims the surface of water at high speed to pick off unwary prey such as Magikarp. |y=It spreads its gorgeous wings widely to intimidate enemies. It races through the skies at Mach-2 speed. |or=This Pokémon has a dazzling plumage of beautifully glossy feathers. Many Trainers are captivated by the striking beauty of the feathers on its head, compelling them to choose Pidgeot as their Pokémon. |as=This Pokémon has a dazzling plumage of beautifully glossy feathers. Many Trainers are captivated by the striking beauty of the feathers on its head, compelling them to choose Pidgeot as their Pokémon.}} Stats Generation I-V Generation VI- Mega Evolution Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VI= |'Secret Power'|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |border = |rbspr = RB 018 front.png |yspr = Y 018 front.png |grnspr = GR 018 front.png |Iback = |gldspr = G 018 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 018 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 018 front.gif |crysprs = |IIback = |IIbacks = |rbysapspr = RS 018 front.png |rbysapsprs = Pidgeot(RS)ShinySprite.png |emeraldspr = E 018 front.gif |emeraldsprs = Pidgeot(E)ShinySprite.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 018 front.png |frlgsprs = Pidgeot(FRLG)ShinySprite.png |IIIback = Pidgeot Back III.png |IIIbacks = Pidgeot Shiny Back III.png |dpspr = DP 018 front.png |dpsprs = Pidgeot Shiny DPPt.png |ptspr = DP 018 front.png |ptsprs = Pidgeot Shiny DPPt.png |hgssspr = HGSS 018 front.png |hgsssprs = Pidgeot Shiny HGSS.png |IVback = Pidgeot Back IV.png |IVbacks = Pidgeot Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr = Pidgeot BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Pidgeot BW.gif |Vback = Pidgeot BW Back.gif |Vbacks = Shiny Pidgeot BW Back.gif |xyspr = Pidgeot XY.gif |xysprs = Pidgeot Shiny XY.gif |VIback = PidgeotBack XY.gif |VIbacks = PidgeotBacks XY.gif }} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Ash's Pidgeotto evolved into a Pidgeot in Pallet Party Panic, and was released at the end of the episode. Ash remembers it in Fighting Flyer with Fire. Officer Jenny owned one in Hoenn Alone!. Falkner's Pidgeot is seen in Fighting Flyer with Fire!. Mewtwo has a cloned Pidgeot that is seen in Mewtwo Strikes Back and Mewtwo Returns. Corey's Pidgeot is seen in Mewtwo Strikes Back. He uses this Pokémon to get to the island. And Mewtwo steals and clones it. Sir Aaron's Pidgeot is seen in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. There have been few episodes where other people own a Pidgeot (about 5) and one of them was Perry Panic, when Pidgeot was unknowingly seen in the right corner of the movie. *Falkner's Pidgeot *Solidad's Pidgeot *Blue's Pidgeot *Officer Jenny's Pidgeot *Sir Aaron's Pidgeot Trivia *It is the first 2nd Stage bird Pokémon in Pokédex order. *Despite the fact its official height is only slightly higher than 4 feet, in the anime Pidgeot is almost always depicted as larger than the average human being. Ash's Pidgeot is the size of a horse and can carry Ash's weight, but in an episode of Pokémon: Battle Frontier the Pidgeot aiding Ash is only big enough to carry Pikachu on its back. However, both Pidgeot could have different lifestyles, despite living in the same district. *It is said that Pidgeot can fly faster than the speed of sound. This leads to the question of why Pidgeot does not naturally learn Sonic Boom. Origins It is based on some kind of bird. Its shiny form is possibly a Golden Eagle. Names in other languages *'Japanese:' ピジョット(Pijiyotto in Romaji)is probably a combination of a pronunciation of the word "pigeon"　and "jet". *'English:' Like its pre-evolved forms, Pidgeots' name comes from pidgeon. Gallery 018Pidgeot_OS_anime.png 018Pidgeot_OS_anime_2.png 018Pidgeot_AG_anime.png 018Pidgeot_Dream.png 018Pidgeot_Mega_Dream.png 018Pidgeot_Pokemon_Stadium.png ca:Pidgeot pl:Pidgeot ru:Пиджит Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon